


Playing the Role

by Kalorii



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a relationship falls apart, Aster Bunnymund tries hard to be the ever-supportive friend to Jackson Overland-Frost even with his feelings almost getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Role

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from legendary-gaurdian-of-fun on Tumblr!
> 
> "Okay, the prompt is that Jack and Hiccup have been dating for a while and Bunny has been acting as the supporting friend but has a huge crush on Jack. Maybe Jack an Hiccup break up maybe they are still dating at the time but from Hijack to Jackrabbit. Thank you"
> 
> My unpopular opinion is that I'm not a huge fan of the "Big Four" and the crossover pairings in general. I don't like Hijack, I didn't expect that I may have to write it. This fabulous, horrible person who I RP with regularly requested this and who am I to turn them down. Seriously...just... *facepalms* I hope it turned out all right. I've never written Hiccup before though I love him dearly. I'm not making a habit of this, it's just for you, bb. Enjoy! As a side note, I continue to struggle with coming up with a good name for Tooth in an AU such as this.

There they were again, making those eyes at one another. At least, he thought they were making those eyes. It was so hard to tell sometimes because they'd been fighting more often than not as of late. Anyone could see that there was trouble in paradise and it'd only gotten harder to ignore that things might not work out. It didn't seem like the two lovebirds had been told as they would argue then immediately apologise as though it would put a bandage over everything.

"More like puttin' a plaster over a leakin' boat," Aster Bunnymund muttered to himself. He turned the basketball he held in his hands around a bit before he started dribbling it in irritation.

He hadn't been at the school too long but he made friends quickly despite his abrasive personality. One of his friends was Jackson Overland-Frost who he now watched sitting on the edge of the basketball court sitting with Hiccup. What a name. Aster didn't think that he'd ever heard the teen's true name in the months since he'd arrived. He was only known as Hiccup Haddock to him. At least he knew the kid's last name.

Jack and Hiccup had been in a relationship since the previous school year according to what Nick and Sandy had told him. It had happened a bit unexpectedly but the two had gotten along so well that no one questioned it. Aster had kept his own mouth shut about the relationship - for the most part, anyway. He and Jack had gotten into a slight argument over it at least once over the snide comment that the Australian teen had said. It was something to the effect of how Hiccup would never commit. It'd been months ago, it wasn't important now. The only reason it'd even come up was because Aster had begun to realise that he had feelings for at least one of the two in that relationship.

"Aster, are you going to be stealing ball all day or will we play?" Nick asked, coming up behind Aster and slapping him roughly on the back. This made the teen miss his dribble and the ball rolled away toward where Jack and Hiccup were still sitting. "Go fetch it."

"That was your fault, ya gumby!" Aster complained, rolling his green eyes as he looked at the other teen's retreating back. Knowing he didn't have much choice but to listen to his friend, Aster walked toward where the ball rested, not intending to stick around and chat.

"Since when do you drop the ball, Bunny?"

Cringing at the nickname, Aster looked up to realise that he was now pretty much face-to-face with Jack. _This_ was the one who he had started to crush on despite all odds. Even now, looking at him with Hiccup standing not too far behind and that ridiculous nickname being tossed around, the Australian felt his heart flip. It almost hurt knowing that he would never have this beautiful teen with him in the way that he wanted.

Another voice made him scowl and he turned around to glare at the Russian teen who waved animatedly to him. "Rack off, Nick!" Aster called, lining up a shot and tossing the ball to him. "Play around and do your own thing until I get over there." Sandy, who was shorter than both of them but the most level-headed, tugged on Nick's jersey and motioned for Nick to follow him. There went one distraction.

He turned to look at Jack again who was giving him the most irritating smirk. "I dropped it because some annoyin' shit keeps makin' eyes at their boyfriend in the stands," he quipped, trying to make it as nonchalant as possible. It had its intended effect and Jack scowled at his friend. "If you're gonna do that, shouldn't you do it off the court? Only one thing needs to dribble here and that's the ball, mate."

Even when he was angry, Jack looked amazing. His blue eyes would flash and the way his jaw set would harden the teen's features but not to the point of making him look entirely threatening. A hand appeared on Jack's shoulder and the anger turned to mild irritation as the sandy-haired teen turned to look at Hiccup.

"We don't have to go anywhere," Jack said before his lover could say a single word. He was stubborn, almost to the point of being completely hard-headed. He turned back to Aster and gave him a withering look. "Just go back to playing with your ball, kangaroo. Keep your eyes on the game or else someone might get the idea that you're jealous."

To his credit, Hiccup only let out a slight groan and gave Aster an apologetic shrug as he followed Jack into the stands again. "Sorry, Aster. You know how he gets," he said over his shoulder.

If only Hiccup knew who the problem was to him. Sighing softly, the teen turned back to go back on the basketball court to do as Jack had suggested. He didn't return his eyes to the stands again, not even wanting to see the PDAs that were undoubtedly being shown off as the friendly game wore on. It wasn't until after the second round that Nick was looking at the stands himself with a shake of his head.

"Fighting again," he muttered as Aster came up beside him. Nick reached over and put a heavy hand on the other's shoulder. "One of us will have to play the good friend again."

"Crikey, Nick," Aster protested, shoving the ball at his friend. "Why is it always me?" Getting only a look as a response, Aster narrowed his eyes dangerously and pointed at his friend. "Stop thinkin' you know how I feel, mate." He was sure that it was already too late and Nick had figured it out.

This was slightly confirmed as the Russian teen spun the other around, putting his hands on Aster's shoulders and giving him a small shove toward the exit that had just clicked shut. "Go, be good friend. Jack may need you as one right now. I have feeling that things are becoming a head."

"Coming to a head," Aster corrected as he started walking toward the door.

He opened it and looked around, not seeing either Jack or Hiccup as he exited the building. It was a nice, warm spring day so many were outside and enjoying themselves. A slightly raised voice caught his attention and Aster followed it to a place that was mostly out of sight and away from any prying eyes. Well, except for his own eyes and ears. He hid behind the outcropping and saw Jack scowling at Hiccup. Something was definitely wrong here, he just didn't know what.

"Jack, I can't tell my father about us," Hiccup said, shaking his head as Jack started pacing around him. "I've told you that a hundred times already. My dad would kill me if he knew."

"So we're just going to keep on hiding forever?" Jack turned around and held out his hands, shoulders lifting once then dropping again along with his arms. "There has to be a way for you to say something to him, Hic. I want to be able to kiss you in public without you looking around as though someone's going to throw you in jail for it."

Hiccup sighed heavily, his feet scuffing at the ground a bit. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know if that will ever happen. I love you but I don't think I can come out to my dad without him blowing his top. You know what he expects me to be."

This only served to make Jack angrier if that was possible. He reached up to run a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into the pocket of his blue hoodie. "So that's it, then? You'll just bend over and let him run your life without standing up to him?"

"No! That's not what I'm doing at all and you know it," Hiccup said, shooting an angry glare at his boyfriend. "I just need time to figure out how to say it. He thinks that I've been dating Astrid and she's been covering for me."

Apparently this was news to Jack whose eyes went wide. "When were you planning on telling me this?" he demanded, no anger on his face, only disbelief. "Never? Just like how you'll never come out to your dad about you and me?"

The words hung in the air for a moment before Jack waved a dismissive hand. "So she's been covering for you. Do you really like her like that? I know that you've been spending a lot more time with her than with me lately. We haven't even been out together in two weeks, did you know that?"

"I don't know," Hiccup groaned, kicking a rock which went clattering past Aster. Fortunately, the other teen didn't look to see where the rock went, turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "Maybe."

Despite his own feelings for his friend, Aster couldn't help but feel bad for him. He didn't mean to stand here and watch as the two appeared to be breaking it off. The look on Jack's face broke his heart and he wanted nothing more than to intervene, to spare him more of the inevitable heartache coming his way. He had no other choice but to stand and watch as everything fell apart.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I need time to myself, to think things over."

The anger hit Jack then and he curled one hand into a tight fist. "Then go think it over and do it with Astrid if you want. At least you can be all over her without feeling ashamed about it." Aster wondered if Jack new how unfair he was being and he was pretty sure the other teen did but he wanted to hurt the one who had hurt him. "I'm not going to wait around while you play house with her."

Aster watched as Jack pulled away from the hand that wanted to touch his shoulder. He turned his back on his now ex-boyfriend who shoved his own hands into his pockets as he started to storm back toward the building. The Australian teen pressed against the wall, not being seen as Hiccup rounded the corner to clearly go back in through another entrance. This left himself and Jack alone in this tiny, shadowed place.

A small choking sound caught Aster's ears and he walked out of his hiding spot to see Jack with his head against one wall. His heart went out to him and he only hoped that his sympathy wouldn't be rejected. He coughed lightly and his friend turned to look at him with his tear-stained face which Jack quickly reached up to try and hide.

"I heard everythin'," Aster admitted, looking away for a moment. When he looked back, all he saw was Jack at his most vulnerable. It would be so easy to try and move in, to fill the void that had just been left behind by Hiccup. He silently vowed to himself that he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't push for it until he felt Jack was ready. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Jack walked slowly toward Aster then finally put his head against the older teen's chest. He was too proud to ask for comfort in words and this was as close as he would get to asking for help. Not needing more prompting than that, Aster put his arms around his friend and let out a soft sigh as he felt Jack's hands tighten in his jersey.

Things changed a lot after that day. Aster never told anyone what he'd seen nor did he go around bragging that he'd seen Jackson Overland-Frost bawling like a baby. The two became closer friends even though they would still argue and butt heads, they would make up and move on relatively quickly. It was as if some unspoken bond had been formed. True to his word, Aster never pushed for more than a good friendship even though each passing day made him more sure that he loved Jack dearly.

It wasn't until they all started school again and near the end of September that Aster got to see how much things had changed. Hiccup and Astrid passed right by Jack in the hallway as they made their way to the lockers during lunch break. Jack only looked on with an unreadable expression on his face. His sandy hair had turned another three shades lighter and was steadily working to its goal of being completely white.

"You okay, mate?" Aster put a hand on Jack's shoulder, feeling him jump slightly at the contact.

"I'm fine," the other teen responded, looking up at his friend with a small smile. There was something else there, however. Aster could see it even before his hand was grabbed and he was being tugged off to a side hall where no one was passing through at the moment.

They stood in silence for a few heartbeats, Jack never letting go of Aster's hand and not making eye contact. Aster tried not to get his hopes up but there was no mistaking that his friend wanted to say something. Wanting to encourage him, Aster gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze and tilted his head.

Before he could say anything, Jack finally looked up and blurted out, "I think I've fallen in love with you." He quickly looked away, a blush apparent on his cheeks. "I know the timing is bad and it's only been a few months. You've been a great friend but I want... I want more than that."

Aster's heart gave that little flip again and he reached over with his free hand to turn Jack's head to face him. "I've had a crush on ya for a while now, mate," he admitted, feeling like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. "Pretty sure that crush has turned into love. I didn't wanna tell you because you were just gettin' out of a relationship. Are ya sure you're ready to get back on that horse?"

For once, Jack actually seemed to stop and contemplate it. His blue eyes never left Aster's face as he did so, both of them standing there for what felt like an eternity before a small smile tugged at Jack's lips. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Both of them leaned in for their first kiss together and it was better than Aster imagined. It was soft, it was sweet and their feelings for one another were clear. Just as he'd done months back, Jack wrapped his arms around the older teen and pressed his face into his chest. This time he looked up with a mischievous smirk which made Aster shake his head, wondering what could possibly be so amusing.

"You really _were_ jealous."

Rolling his eyes, Aster laughed lightly. "Shaddup, Jack."

"I love you. I really do, Aster," Jack murmured, looking hopeful that those words would be returned.

"I love ya too, Jack," he said, leaning in for another kiss. There was no hesitation on his part now. He'd done his duty as being a good friend but now he would try to be the lover that Jack truly needed.


End file.
